Stitching The Gaps
by MidnightDarknessKat
Summary: Sasuke has been taken to Konoha Hospital. Seconds turning to months, he became bored living under the doctors and nurses super vision. Every sick patient are the same. They were also boring. Until one day, a bubbly weird eyed girl pops in his room. She had so much life in her compared to him. But how can someone like her still smile with many stitches and scars all over her body?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Weird Visitor<strong>

* * *

><p>Every day. Every night. Lights illuminates my room when the season gets cold and when it gets hot. Less sleep. More drugs. Only the screen above is the only source distracts my thoughts. Feeling nausea is normal. Feeling puzzled wasn't Uchiha like. Uchihas are idles. Flawless images. Serious deals. Smooth personas. Healthy inside and out.<p>

The men in white comes to check up for any updates. The women that comes in has wrinkles and a fresh grin on their faces greets me with unpleasant meals. Young ones, with sweet sugar fragments overwhelms my nostrils from time to time, coos me as if I'm an infant and acts as if everything will be find when there's a lot to worry about in my condition.

I hate it. Hate to call this home. Hate to teach myself to be comfortable in a room to the next. Each rooms have their own stories that I can't stand to get use to. One room will cough in despair. One will cry when I dream. One will talk their mouths and drive me insane. Others would lay in the comforter like a log as others circles around with gloomy wet faces.

I hate it all.

My family called me the lucky child. I don't deserve to be lucky. Laying here is pitiful, disgusting, horrifying, and soulless. Who knows who passed here. Who knows if I pass here. They thanked God that I, the youngest son, made it throughout the days. The days that repeats itself.

My parents and older brother usually comes here to cheer me up. They always crack a smile on my face. They were the only ones that made me feel like I can relive again. My mother told me I was brave during the mission. I smiled. My dad praised me for waking up before the doctors's date of my awakening. My older brother, Itachi, cried for the very first time in my eyes. I will never forget what he had said to me. That day, I cried with him.

_"I thought I was going to loose my only brother."_ No whimpers or whines. Just tears bubbling at the corner of my eyes slips down my cheeks to my chin. It hurts to make a face. It hurts to react to something. It hurts to cry along with him. My organs curled when I let myself out.

For months, my parents and brother came to visit me for hours until the bright sky falls. After those months, my brother and mother came in with stories and gifts. Some were video games and books to keep me occupied. Father brought them for me. They told me father was busy. I didn't complain. Weeks later, mother stopped by and told me Itachi had joined baseball and worked at a deli shop after school. I couldn't complain. Two weeks later, Itachi came to tell me that mother is working with father.

I should had known sooner or later that my family will leave me. They faded away.

Slowly.

Slowly away.

Every time someone comes in I just ignore them. When I look at them, it's like looking at the wall. It's like being cramped up in a room makes the flat surfaces box me up until I cling myself under the covers like a balled up armadillo. Doing that carved a hole in my chest. However, there was once a hole in my chest. Now it's sealed with stitches.

Ugh.

I feel nausea just staring at it.

I want to go home. To go to school. See how it feels to be a third grader. Make friends. Hang out and play video games with them. It was hard to socialize with others in second grade. Not my fault that my parents thought that educating me home was best. It was great. But it was lonely.

I reached for my portable play station next to me, playing Street Fighter XII. Best game Itachi brought for me. I usually love playing fighting games. I was under the influence of my brother knowledge, video game crack. The day I learned how to waddle, we sat in the family room and played on the huge screen. Mom always ruin the fun when the time hits ten o'clock. I miss those days.

I really do.

"Hi!" A small girl with weird eyes popped up beside my bed. When did she stepped in here? I didn't hear any foot steps. Maybe mom was right about playing games. It blocks the ear drums. I sheepishly looked away and went back tweaking my fingers against the buttons.

Soon as I beat one of the bosses, a pale hand touches my arm. I swung my arm away. Ugh. I swung to fast. My chest.

"A-Are you okay?! I did-didn't mean to...Go-Gomenasai!" She ran off with a book in one hand and a box in the other hand. In a minute, a young nurse came in with the girl clinging to her pants. A gentle smile on the lady's face. She gracefully walked towards my bed with a fluid bag in her hand. She naturally changed the almost finished IV hanging on the metal post.

"Are you trying to make friends again, Hinata?" She asked. The girl, Hinata, poked her head out beside the lady's hip. She shyly nodded. Why would anyone want to be friends with a hospitalized kid like me?

I just ignored them and continued playing.

"My name is Hinata." Now she was leaning on the high bed. Barely, she could reach the bed. No doubt her feet standing on the tips of her toes like a ballerina. Her round face of hers was pale. Not like her eyes. I never saw light eyes. First thought came up to my head about her is that she was blind. But she was literally staring straight at me. Her eyes were weird. Very weird. Almost alien.

"Can he talk? Can he hear me, mama?" She asked. The woman giggled. Of course I can hear and talk. I just decide not to talk.

"His name is Sasuke. Same age as you sweetie." Same age as me? No surprise. There's a lot of kids on this floor. Why is she here anyway? She must be...

"You have a scar on your chest too. I have one on my chest and near my belly button." She pointed where her hearts beats. I didn't realize that my hand was placed on top of mine.

"Okay, I'm done. Let's go Hinata." Her mother stepped towards the door. Hinata just stood there. Her chin resting on her folded arms and now tiring toes, trembling to stand much longer. From telling by the look on her face, she was thinking. Then, she turned back, giving me a view. A vertical line of stitches across the nape of her neck.

"Can I stay with Sascakes!? Please mama!" She begged. The lady sighed. She then nods her head and left the girl here with me.

"Do you like coloring?" She held out a girly book. I sucked my teeth. She should leave. Go back to her mommy.

Although I hate to admit it. I wanted her to stay. Stay next to me. Her soft voice had so much life. So much... Care. Just by the look of her weird eyes. I can see that she's interested with me. But I can't lose to what I have now. I went back to my game.

The bed shifted. I eyed her, crawling up the white sheets of my bed.

"What'cha playing?" Still struggling, she used what she can to get up on the bed. Isn't it bad to be close to any patient. By time I thought she gave up, she finally made it. A huge leap helped boost her up.

She crawled her way near me. Sitting herself beside me. Shoulder to shoulder.

She's weird.

"Does it hurt?" Her wee hands caresses my front. This is odd. Very. But her feathery fingers send humming waves through my chest. Like a door opening for me to walk through. On the other side, I lay on top of blueberry green grasses with the sun hitting me. Birds with multiple colors flies in the sky singing songs that they were born to know. Bees buzzing, wind whispering. Other kids playing around like there is no tomorrow. Still, the sun racing my pulse out of this world. A happy place I visioned.

Funny.

I fell asleep peacefully.

For the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. Cope with me. I finally get to make a HinaxSasu story. YESH! I have been thinking what it should be about. I was planning to make a story about them being jerky friends with benefits. But I was like...Let me save that for the future. I'm feeling the love in the air. Curse you Valentine's Day! LOL! Any way, hope you guys enjoy this story.<strong>

**I'm just having some fun with this story. It has been bothering me all day in school. I just had to let it out someday. Also, I'm a huge Sasuke and Hinata fan. The two never interacted in the show like friends or even close to becoming one but I love them. They should have socialize with each other. But oh well. Masashi Kishmoto done an fabulous job. Wish he could add extras. Like how everyone linked to their significant other and their dates. My bad for like other characters except for the man protagonist *COUGH*NARUTO*COUGH***

**No hate. I accept how Naruto ended. As long as my Hyuga Hinata was happy.**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. Reviews and Favorite it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p><strong>She Has More Marks<strong>

* * *

><p>My mind registered to steady beating and fuzzy mumbling. A crack of light hit between my fluttering lashes as I awaken. I shifted around to see where's that noise coming from. I glanced at the screen to see it's pitched black. Out side my room, no nurse or doctor presented. I rolled to the other side to see my mother humming a tune with a peaceful aura around her.<p>

"Finally awake. My little body." She stopped twirling her knitting sticks around the single string and came over to me. A soft plush of her lips pressed on my forehead tickled. I tried not to laugh when she casually wraps me up like a bug in a spiders grasp. In her arms, I just want to fall asleep again. She was just so comfortable.

I melted in her arms when she stroked my short spikes on the back of my head. Her gentle hand can put anything at its peace. That's why I love my mom the most. She should win the yearly mother awards.

"How are you feeling?" My eardrums felt her vibrant voice through her own chest. No holes in her chest. Never was. I sank my hand upon her bosom to hear her own life drumming. So nice. I can just dream again. And wake up to see her gone. I clenched to her blouse tighter. I don't want her to ever leave me. Leave me here. There's nothing in here.

"Tell me that I'm going to go home soon." Pursing my lips, she kissed my forehead.

"You're going to go home soon, Sasuke. Just be patient." My face tightens up. A burning sensation pinches its way up my cheeks to my lower eyes. I couldn't hold in my outburst. I cried in my mothers hold. I hate to crack her mirror. Sometimes I do this on purpose for more attention from my mom. She is the only one I will accept to see me break down and feel my misery.

Still, her hand rubbed my head and back up and down. Call me a big baby. Call me mama's body. I don't care about all the name calls and teasing. Alone in this room isn't meant for kids like me. I want to go home. When will I go home? I miss waking up smelling coffee. Soon as I go down stairs, eggs, salmon, rice, and tea hits my face. I miss mother's breakfast. I miss how delicious it is to me.

My tummy started talking.

"Good morning, here's your boy's meal." An aged lady walks in with her very own mask. She strolled the cart of food towards my bed. My mother stood up, removing herself away from me. I pouted. I quickly rubbed my face.

As mother helped the old lady placing the food on my table, someone else walked in. And another.

Her.

"Hi there! I'm Hyuga Yuna. You must be Sasuke's parent." The lady shook my mother's hand. The breakfast lady retreated from the room and this younger lady took over. She replaced the fluid again and checked the monitors. My mother strolled the table in front of me.

"I am. I'm Uchiha Mikoto." Mom sat back down next to me. I lifted the lid to see today's special. Oatmeal, small bottle of apple juice, banana, small carton of milk, and a biscuit. Swell. I had that yesterday.

"Eat up, Sascakes!" Those weird eyes again. She did the same tippy toes stance again. Her arms folded under her chin and her glowing face stayed in place like a still image. Her mother laughed.

"Honey. His name is Sasuke. Sa-Su-Ke." She even broke down my name for her. The girl nodded her head.

"Sa-Suke. Sasu-Ke. Sasuke! Sasuke! I did it mama!" She cheered. She held up her hand and her mother gave her one high five, praising her. Was my name that hard?

"What an adorable little girl? Is she yours?" Oh no. My mom doing the eye thing. She loves cute things. Like me. But this little girl screams... Wait. She can't be cuter than me.

"Yes! This is my daughter, Hinata. Don't be rude, say hi, dear." Hinata lowered herself. Paddled around the bed and greeted my mom with a curtsy. My mom clapped. The cuteness radar is activated.

"She's so precious! Is she your friend, Sasuke?" No. Hinata came back to her original spot.

"We're best friends!" She exclaimed. Best friends? Woah. Woah. Woah. This...Us... Making friends is a process. I just met her yesterday. What is she talking about? I can't be friends with a girl. Wait. I worded it wrong. My first friend can't be a girl. I know Itachi's friends are mostly guys. Girls are just too weird. She's weird.

"Oh really! Sasuke, eat it. You need it." I did what my mom said. The food cooled down just how I want it. I started with the oatmeal and banana. Hinata's mother left her here again. Hinata held up her coloring book from yesterday.

"I want to color with you today! Yesterday you fell asleep on me! So mean!" She pouted her lips. My mom giggled.

"You silly boy. I'm running off to the bathroom. Need anything else?" She paced herself towards the door. I shook my head. She smiled. In a second, I saw a stoic look in her dark eyes. I knew for a fact that she wasn't looking at me. She was staring right at Hinata's back. I wonder what she sees.

"Let's color." She grabbed onto the sheets. I sighed. Is this going to be a habit? By the time she made it up, I saw what's behind her hospital gown. Her pink ruffled undies did caught me off guard for a second. Not till her slashed back flashed me. Multiple lines all over her back. However, they were now her skin then opened wound. Some long ones were stitched. Must have been deep.

Her back threw me off. I couldn't help it. I almost hurled. I lost my appetite. She settled herself next to me. Her pearly whites gleams at me.

How can she smile like that? Don't your back hurt? Because...I can feel the pain. I regret being noisy. Now I know how my mother felt. She's probably vomiting since she has a weak stomach.

"I'm back! Sasuke, you're not hungry?" Mother came in, sitting on the chair. I nodded my head. She then noticed Hinata right next to me. She opened her book and pulled out the crayons. I don't want to color. I don't want to color on a girly book. I'm a boy.

"This is one of my favorite show. Do you watch Sailor Moon too?" She asked me. I looked at my mom. She gestured me to say something to her. As I opened my mouth, Hinata brushed her fingers on my cheeks.

"Were you...sad?" She frowned. The tips of her fingers were glistered with something that was wet on my face. I thought I wiped my face. I wiped it again. Why am I crying again? Hinata took my hands and bowed her head so the her bangs brushed on my fingers.

"Tears, tears. Go away. Tears, tears. Wash away. Please don't make Sasuke sad on this very day." She whispered. When she finished she raised her head up. Showing off her sunny aura. Something about that song made me lighter. Or was it just her icicle hands. Why is she cold? She doesn't act as if she was cold.

"So precious." Oh c'mon mom! She's winning the cute contes- It's not even a contest. I'm always be the cute one.

"Hey, want me to teach you that song?" I shook my head. That song was too girly. Just then, a hand brushed against the back of my head. I turned my head to face my mom. She smiled weakly. I know what's coming so I said it before her.

"Bye mom." Rather too quick that it surprised her. She giggled and hugged me.

"Sasuke, have some fun. And be patient. You'll be home." She gave me one last kiss on the cheek and left before waving to Hinata. Hinata eagerly waved back.

"You do talk!" She gleamed at me her white teeth. I rolled my eyes. I guess I open my mouth this time.

"Of course. I'm human." I said.

"Yeah, but some kids here can't talk, hear, or...move." She whispered. Her happy sunshine rays clouded. I didn't want to make her cry. Girls are weak.

"Why are you here today? Why can't you play with other kids?" I asked. My words may stung her deep but she ignored my harsh tone. She's like a switch. She just click. A grin placed on her face. Like a huge wave smacked her face but her carefree spirit jumped back up and laughed about it like an idiot.

"We're stitch buddies."

"What if I don't want to be your buddy? Don't just come in here creating your own world. Go bother someone else." The Uchiha blood is raising in the surface. Naturally, Uchiha men are designed to speak like this. Strong. Rude. Direct. Automatically, I turned my back to her. She was a stranger to me. I don't want her to be my friend. It's too...sudden. To early! I don't want hospital friends! I want school friends! Neighbor friends! Sports buddies! I don't want to be friends with sick people.

And she shouldn't be friends with me. I'm sick for myself.

"Oh...Okay. Sorry for bothering you, Sasuke." She slid down the bed along with her crayons and book. Her small paddles build up this weight in my chest. The distance between us was far. The closer she got to the door, the more weights stacked upon my small shoulders. Her steps, her scars on her back. Slashes over slashes. Then I saw bandages on one leg and the other ankle. Kami. She stopped. Looking back at me.

"I'll still be her-here if you...ever change your m-mind." And she left. Ugh. My chest. I dived my head on the pillow. Sinking my head in it. Shut my eyes to catch some Zs. I turned the other way. I opened my eyes.

Her.

"You could had told me that you was just sleepy." She rubbed my head and ran away trailing giggles outside my room.

"Stitch buddies..." My eyes avoided to look down at my stitch. If I do. I might vomit. Did she ever puked when she saw herself? All the work of the devil written all over her body. Some force stopped his work. His sinful hands didn't dare touch her round face. The only saint thing about her. Especially the angel like smile. I give her credit. She's tough.

Absently, my hand touched where her hand was at on my hair. I shut my eyes again. And let my mind go on and dreamed. Out of the blue, her song played in my head. It didn't bother me.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you guys think so far? Is it not sad enough? I'm not too good at making sad stories. LOL. Was Sasuke too mean to her? Was it right for her to brush it off? What do you think about the characters? <strong>

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. Reviews and Favorite it! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Safe Place<strong>

* * *

><p>Soon as I woken up, I was force by this strong little girl to come play with her in the play room. I didn't want to leave my room at all. Day or night. I was still drowsy. If the nurse never removed that IV yesterday, I would have been stuck in bed. Looks like the tables had turned.<p>

It's weird going through the hospital halls. Pictures of children decorating the dull walls. Sometimes the walls feels like they're closing in on me. Not today though. The men and women in white strolled the halls. Nurses went from room to room. Some had things in their hands. Others were strolling the cart of things.

My family aren't visiting today. I know this because Thursdays are their busy work day. The most common faces I would be seeing is Yuna sensei and her daughter. Yuna sensei or Ms. Yuna always busy but she pops up to change any bag or test my monitor or get me medication. Unlike her daughter, Hinata stays a whole day with me until I shut my eyes.

"There are a lot of games that we can play. Other kids are there too. Probably you can make more friends there! I bet they're a lot of fun!" She turned back at me and smiled. I grunted. What do she mean by that? Why can't she go there by herself and play with them? Don't she know I don't want to be bother?

We made it to the play room. There's a sea load of toys scattering the floor, books organized in the bookshelves, kids running around playing while others watching a movie. Some computers are in the back, two kids are using it. Half of the room has carpet and the other if just hard marbled floor. The crowded room makes me chokes. I slyly removed my wrist away from her hold. I took two steps back, air slips its way in my tight throat.

"Sasuke... Can I tell you something?" I stopped. Blinking my eyes to see that nothing is wrapped around my neck like a noose. She twirled around. I can't barely describe her face when her bangs are over shadowing her eyes. She slowly took small steps towards me. Until she was close enough, she grabbed my hands. Near her chest. I gulped.

That's where her scar is at. Right?

"Every time I go to the play room, the kids seem like they don't want to play or talk to me. But...I feel like today is different. You're here!" Her alien eyes glittered. Fairy sparkles powdered the air making her powerful aura shine. Sounds weird but... That's what I saw. Angels petting her head, praising her enthusiasm. Wish those angels fly me back to my bed.

"Come on!" She chanted. Another grunt came from me when she pulled me in the room. I realized. This is my first time coming in here. Some doctors and nurses suggest that I should go here when I'm bored. But I was not the one to get myself too comfortable here. In this hospital. Around these people. Kids here are sick. I can just trust them and catch them.

I guess Resident Evil games haunt me about catching viruses and stuff. Never know I'll turn into a zombie. I won't be able to control myself and I'll be blown to bits. I shook that thought out of my head. Let me not go crazy here.

There's a breeze. On my back.

I feel naked. I forgot we're dressed in hospitals clothes. Many kids's underwear flashes. Some butts put on a show. I need to get out of he- One kid have one arm! Where's his arm?! How can he wri-

"Ow!" I held my guts. Slowly scrunching to the floor. I looked in front of me to see a wheelchair. Screw that wheelchair.

"Sasuke! Are you hurt!?" Hinata kneel down to my level. Hinata carefully touched my stomach. I flinched when she put the smallest pressure on the spot. Quickly, I moved her hand.

"Go-gomensai Sasuke...Plea-please get up...I call a nur-" She babbled as fat bubbles of tears streamed down her face. My arm extended, reaching for her. She helped me up on my feet and we went to sit down on a plushy seat. I believe it's called a bean bag chair. She leaned closer to me, still leaking water out of her eyes. No doubt my gown going to be wet after this. Her face is literally glued to my hospital gown.

"Stop crying. I'm fine." In a monotone voice, she stopped crying on me. She wiped her face against her thin arms and suddenly... Started giggling. Behind those tears always a smile. She laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't mind. Not at all. But the eyes on us irritated me. I glared back at the kids and they smoothly turned away and continued on their business.

As she calmed down, she cupped her tiny hands around my ears. I felt her warm breath. My ear twitched.

"Sasuke, my mama brought in a movie for us to watch. I told her to get it." She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She shrugged with a smile. She jumped back up and went to the back of the room. I got up and a kid stopped me. He had white short hair with a tint of blue and violet eyes.

"Hey, I'm Suigetsu." He stuck his arm out. I don't shake hands. He brushed it off, that hand went behind his head. He laughed.

"What's you name?" I'm not going to make a pack of friends here. I ignored him. Went around the kid to seat beside Hinata. The kid came up to us.

"Hey! You're being really rude, ya'know. I'm trying to be your friend and you just going to ignore me." I simply stared at the computer that Hinata started up. She shyly looked away from the anger boy. Her quivering hands cling onto my arm.

A girl with red hair came over. She had glasses on. I noticed a bandage around her She sat next to me.

"Suigetsu, stop crying. Maybe you came up to him to quick. Hello, I'm Karin." She rudely took my hand in hers. I swiftly pulled away and glared at the both of them.

"You two are annoying."

"Sas-Sasuke!" Hinata gasped.

"Fine!" The white haired kid stumped away. The red head frowned. She suddenly cling onto my arm like a weeping actress.

"Why can't you just be nice to us!? Why are you friends with that freak!?" She shouted. The whole room quieted down. They all looked at us. Snuffles were heard. I eyed Hinata. She proudly walked away with the CD case in her arms. By the time she reaches the door she ran. Everyone saw it. Saw them. Saw all of her slashes up, down, and across. All of the slashes laying over top each other.

I stood up.

"You're a monster." I told the girl. I ran out the room. My feet, stepping on each tile on the freezing floor. I sprint for away, not knowing where I'm going. I ran up to nurses and doctors. Apologizing on the way and warning the others ahead of me. Some tried to stop me but I flew pass them before they could.

Ugh.

I saw the string on my chest. Gradually, I trailed down the zigzag thread stitched vertically across my chest. I vomited. The taste made me feel even more worst. Extra came out. Nurses and janitors immediately came up to me to clean the mess that I made. My tummy curled. My head spinning around in a three sixty degree.

I collapsed.

This is embarrassing.

"Hinata! Let the boy rest." I stirred. My eyes fluttered open. Hinata's short hair was in view. Also that vertical line of stitches on the nape of her neck.

"But he's going to wake up soon, mama. Just another five minutes! Please mama! I really want to show him this-" I poked her neck. She squealed and spun around to look at me. She touched her neck. Like I attached a sticky note on her back. Giggles bursts out of her lips.

"Sasuke!" She flew on me. I groaned by her weight on me.

"Oh, sweetie. Anyway, I have to go. Make sure you take care of my laptop."

"Okay mama! Ja neh!" She waved. Yuna sensei left. In front of us was a laptop. Mini laptop. Hinata picked it up, placing it on the head of the bed. She shifted her body lower on the bed, snuggling under the blankets. I did the same.

"What are we watchi-"

"Lilo and Stitch."

"Okay."

"Are you okay, Sasuke? I saw mama and other nurses taking you back in here." She whispered. The Disney opening came on. The castle appears and the shooting star like sparkle flies over.

"Where were you when you ran off?"

"I ran in here. I thought...I felt safe in here." Safe she says. She feels safe being in this room. How come? Light weight shifted on my right shoulder. I didn't look at her to know she was the one leaning on me.

Hesitantly, I gave her my weight. She didn't say nothing. Our eyes glued on the screen in front of us. The light of the laptop illuminated the dark room. The door cracked open so that we can easily hear the characters's voices and music playing in the movie. A blue alien appears flying in space. Other aliens chasing him. Later on the blue alien gets adopted by this Hawaiian girl. The movie was funny. My chest hurts so much as I burst out laughing when the alien said some silly words. Hinata laughed along.

One part, Hinata cried. It was about the ugly duckling. I wanted to tell her it's just a movie. But I kept it to myself. I didn't understand why she cried. Was it the music? Sometimes my mom cries when watching dramas and cries when the music is sad. Probably the music.

Almost to the end of the movie, light snores was heard. I glanced down to see that she fell asleep. She shifted, her face scrunched then relaxed. Her round lips were opened, easily her breathing was heard. I could see her long lashes laying against her cheeks. Brows straight in a relaxing gesture. She seems very comfortable. Slowly, my eyes lowered. My mind drifted away as my head planted on the bed. The sounds of the characters's voice pulled me in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you guys think so far? Is it not sad enough? I'm not too good at making sad stories. LOL. What do you think about the characters? <strong>

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. Reviews and Favorite it! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Miss Her<strong>

* * *

><p>"No! Hinata, you have to press the right and down arrows at the same time to jump even high. Press A, press A!" The small girl in between his legs fingers pressed the said buttons rapidly. The two kids sat on Sasuke's hospital bed playing his PSP. Hinata was the one to pick Super Mario game. She made herself fit between his legs, leaning backwards on his chest. Sasuke busy looking over her shoulder to see what she's doing.<p>

She was going so well, but she couldn't pass the simplest part of the game. Jumping high.

"I'm trying Sasuke! I'm trying!" She panicked. In that second, a turtle regenerated. The turtle calmly walked towards her. That's when Hinata started pressing on every button on the right side. The dark haired boy cried in laughter. His head flew back, a soft marshmallow pillowing his head. The small girl clumsily missed the turned when shooting fire balls everywhere. In an instant, the game made that sound when you loose a life.

Sasuke sat back up to see her epic fail. Hinata whimpered.

"I lost again! Why are you so good at these!? I want to be good as Sasuke!" She complained. Sasuke chuckles softened. He took the device away from her and turned it off. Hinata slid off the bed, heading to the door.

"Are you coming?" She stopped as she reached the door. She turned to Sasuke. He hesitantly nodded. Sasuke thought it was wrong for him to go along. This was Hinata's visitor. Not his. She should enjoy her time socializing with her own peers. Right? Either way, Sasuke followed her.

The two walked through the halls looking for room two twenty seven. Hinata's room. Her mother mentioned that a visitor will be there waiting for her, but she excused herself. She was really interested playing Sasuke's games. Hinata promised her mother that she'll be there when she finished playing.

By the time they made it to the room, Hinata's light lavender eyes sparkled. She ran up to someone with her arms stretched out like a soaring bird. Sasuke peeked in to see...

"Hanabi! So glad to see you!" Hinata hugged the smaller child in her arms. Sasuke looked around the room to see Hinata's mom sitting next to a man. Hinata didn't noticed the man beside her mother but squealed even more when she jumped on him. The man with long brown hair lifted her body in the air like an air plane.

"Papa! You're here too!"

"Of course, Hina. I wouldn't live to see your face." He pulled the girl in a hug. Hinata returned the hug. Stuffing her face between his shoulder and neck. The man stuck his nose in the tresses of her short hair. Yuna smiled while looking at her small family. The younger girl, with brown hair like he man, cutesy climbed on Yuna's lap. The young mother helped her child out and set the girl on her lap.

Yuna noticed Sasuke's presence.

"Oh! Hello Sasuke! Come on in." Sasuke awkwardly walked in the room. He felt like an unwanted guest. It's weird. He sat on a chair near the loving family.

"So this is Sasuke. An Uchiha." The silver eyed man daggered his gaze at him. Sasuke nodded. The boy wondering how he knows. Probably a grown up thing. They know everyone. Plus, his family last name is popular. In business. In society.

"He's my best friend, papa! We play games, watch movies, and eat lunch together! When we get out the hospital, we're going to play at the park!" She sprung up her arms in the air. Her father chuckles made her blushed. He stroked his daughter indigo hair.

"Well, we have good news for you." The man glanced at his wife for one quick second. Hinata eagerly hopped on his lap. Wanting to squeeze the surprise out of him. He opened his mouth to say what Hinata have been waiting for but his daughter, Hanabi, beat him to it.

"Onee san coming back home this week!" Hinata's sister exclaimed. The parents giggled. Hinata hid her exhilaration behind her small hands. Her pearl like eyes grew big from hearing the news. The smile on her face replaced in to a frown when she noticed that someone's missing. She hopped off her father, looking around the room.

"What's wrong honey?" Her father asked.

"Aren't you happy, onee san?" Her little sister's eyes narrowed as her brows furrowed inward. Hinata paused for a minute before exiting out. She turned around showing them her signature smiles.

"I'm excited...I'll be back!" She ran out the room. Her small trots through the halls gave her the time to get to the young boy's room quicker. She opened the door to see no one there.

"Here." She turned around to see an ice pop. She took the ice pop from...Sasuke! She happily took the ice pop from him.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" Sasuke nodded. He began to walk up, she followed behind him. A bench came in view and he sat down on it. She sat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" Sasuke asked out of nowhere. Surprising the girl, she sucked the ice's flavor out before biting it. Hinata opened her mouth before she stopping to see that he's staring at the wall. Blank face expression on his face.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

"Will you be lonely?"

"For what?" He eyed her. Hinata avoided his eyes.

"When I leave."

"No." He lied. Lied to her Lied to himself. That hurts. Both of them.

"Oh." She finished half of the ice pop in her hand. Turning her eyes back on him, she frozen by his face. The boy next to her revealed his inner emotions. Hinata reached for his face. Touching the warm wet drops that were down his eyes. She sniffled as she stared to loose her vision.

"Tears, te-tears. Go away. Tears, tears. Wa-wa-wash away. Please don't make Sasuke... sad on this very da-day." She weep in his hospital gown. The gown soaked up by her fat tears. The girl contains so much water in her that her tears can flood the build. Her tiny fingers scrunched his gown, wrinkling it.

Sasuke buried his face between her neck. There's no stitches on her neck. Just a closed up scar with a stitch print as the flesh.

Deep inside, Sasuke felt happy for her. And jealous. She was lucky. Luckier than him. She gets to go to school. Make more friends. Learn more things. She can play outside. Eat more pleasant food. Go home. Sleep on her own comfy bed. Be even closer to her family.

She's so lucky.

"Go-Gomenasai, Sasu-Sasuke! I don't w-want to go! I don't want to lea-leave you..." She broke down crying. He did too.

She should be the one happy. This is her week to appreciate her early discharge. Sasuke removed her form off of him. He wiped his face on his thin pale arms. She lifted the hems of the gown and cleared her face. Both flushed from crying.

"Promise me that we see each other again." Her hand placed over his. Sasuke didn't move.

"Promise me that when you get out, you come visit me and play with me." She looked up at him.

He still didn't say nothing.

"Can you-you promise me..." Her hand tighten around his. Sasuke sighed.

"I don't make promises." He don't know if he's able to see her one day. He don't know where she lives. He don't know what school he's attending to. He don't know if the bond that they created will be the same. Sasuke just didn't want to over think it. It hurts his chest enough.

"Oh."

"I'll try my best to see you." His words made her warm inside. Her heart pounded like a drum. That drum was beating out of control though. She mashed her hands against her round cheeks. The heat of her cheeks radiated her hands. She thought about what to say next. Then an idea came up. She cupped her hands around his ear. A whisper tickled his ear.

"I'll be... Waiting for you then." She jumped off the bench, running back to the direction of her room. Last time Sasuke cried in the hospital. First friend that he made in his life. I'll miss her. Her annoying beady pearls staring at him when he wakes up. Her bunny like energy dragging him from room to room. Her gentle touches putting him to sleep.

He'll miss her.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the characters? This chapter. Updating on this Tuesday!<strong>

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews and Favorite it! **

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Years Later<strong>

* * *

><p>I remember the time at the hospital like it was yesterday. Well, it was yesterday. I went for a check up. The doctors observed the heart in my chest in different x-ray pictures. She pointed out that the heart I was born with had an hole at the lower side of my heart.<p>

Soon as my doctor told my parents about that, they didn't make a big deal about it. To them, I had a healthy lifestyle. Pretty sure that they didn't want me to think to hard about it. I didn't understand at the time when I was young.

Years ago, when the temperature dropped, I felt sick for a week. But it wasn't as bad as it seems. The outside of my body didn't show any signs that I had caught a fever. Until a few days later, I couldn't take as much air as I needed. Then I went through fatigue stage that my parents called in the visiting physician service. One doctor came in suggesting that I need more rest. Mom didn't like the sound of that. After the doctor took off, my mother kept me up on my feet.

So that very week, I have been running around playing. Enjoying my youth. I mostly tried to fit in my second grade year. Like I mentioned before, it was hard to befriend with other kids in second grade. I was home schooled as a preschooler to first grade. Itachi persuaded our parents that it was time for me to attend school at age seven. Mother regretted that year because I was too antisocial and OCD.

Not my fault I was under influence of a clean freak. Itachi and our mother. Every recess break, this kid would run to the back where it's green to catch bugs and collect them in one single jar. Each creepy crawly straws of legs climbing up his wrist to the tip of his fingers were disgusting.

Ugh. Gives me shivers just by imagining it.

Anyway, a group of kids asked me to play cops and robbers. Of course, at the time, I didn't want to play but they kept on begging. I'm like, why not. It won't hurt to fit in. So I played.

I ran to have fun. I ran to smile with others. I ran for experience. I ran to understand the meaning why there are a lot different people around me. I ran for my life.

I collapsed when I was chased. My own heart that I was born with failed me. All because I was excited. I was being a kid. I ran too fast for my own heart. My poor heart. I saw darkness at first. When I opened my eyes, I saw a blur of flashing red and blue lights. My could barely hear anything but people's voices. Screaming to wake up my limped body was scary. Yes, I questioned, talked, even cried for my body to do anything. To wake up.

The boat of death settled beside me. My time was due.

The surgery was successful. The heart donor's heart gave me life. Days flew by and I was sent to the ICU. Attached to three tubes in my chest, IV plugged in my veins, and a machine kept the heart monitored.

Lifeless isn't what I thought would feel so relaxing. Because when I woken up, I thought I was a new person.

That was years ago. While being hospitalized, I missed six months of second grade in Konoha Elementary. After discharging from the hospital, my mom's last request was for me to go back to home school before going back to school. She was paranoid. I didn't decline. I rather stay home with her. And I sure did. I thought I would play with Itachi more often but he had school. He had friends. He had homework. A job. His own life to handle. When home schooling got boring and I felt dull, I sulked in my mother's arms saying I want to go back to school.

I took an academic test in school. I passed and made it to fourth grade. That year breezed like my fifth grade year. That same year, my father grew sick. He secretly had mini strokes in the office and was sent to the hospital as soon as possible. He threaten the doctors to never mention this to mother. They promised but she had her way getting information before anyone could.

One day, she visit him in the hospital on his death bed. A sheet covered his face. The doctors couldn't control her rage and fragile heart ache. Her first best friend for life, love, and husband had passed on her. I knew she felt alone. I tried my very best to comfort her. Also onii san.

Itachi and I took care of her. We cooked. We cleaned. We went to school. We joked. We asked how was her day. We talked about high school to college. We tried to make her smile. Almost everyday after the funeral.

Years turned like a page.

Itachi lives in college as planned. He's twenty one years old, a junior in college for business. He comes home when he have breaks. He's doing well. Making mother proud. Especially father.

Its pretty lonely now since it's just her and I in the house. I still care for the lonely woman. She's only forty three years old. Still young and beautiful to me. Seventh grade, I somehow bonded with this clingy, loud, obnoxious blonde kid. He really thrilled the Uchiha household that once was quiet. My mom adored him. I didn't like it at first but I grew to accept his weird self.

Eighth grade, we graduated. The blonde kid, Naruto Namikaze, and I attended to the nears school. One of the top academies in this town.

Freshman year, I attracted the whole population of girls in the school. Naruto didn't like that. All because I stole his 'Sakura chan'. I didn't know who in the world was that. But I found out at some party that Naruto's buddy, Kiba, had. She was a party freak. Naruto got drunk. I stayed sober. I know my mother would kill me if she smell alcohol in my breath.

Anyway, this Sakura chick mushed her lips on top of mine. She pulled away to scrunch her face in disappointment. Her hand brushed her bottom lip to see red. Hey, she wanted to kiss a guy with braces. I got braces. And that's what she gets for kissing me.

So glad no one was around for that. Especially Namikaze. After the party, I called a cab for Naruto. I would go with him but I was not going to deal with a drunk air head. The least I did was payed for the cab.

By the time I called for my own cab, a moving truck came by. It parked itself in a driveway. The house was a duplicate like the rest in the neighborhood. The house was next door to Kiba's house. Then a car followed behind. By the time the people in the car opened the doors, my cab came.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the characters? This chapter. Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days in the week that means I'm too eager. LOL.<strong>

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews and Favorite it! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>MY LOVELY READERS REVIEW REPLY<strong>

**BekotaTheMonsterHuntress: Yes, I skipped some days for chapter four. I didn't mentioned it on the story. Sorry for the confusion when I skip through time. **

**the boulevard: Q.Q Thanks for liking my horrible(JK) writing style. LOL. **

**Tori Pie: I won't leak Hinata's condition info out. But thanks for thinking that it was cute. THATS MY GOAL! ;)**

**MsChifSantos: Yeah. Sasuke's awesome for having a bro like Itachi. The kid probably plays Final Fantasy and Call of Duty.**

**RikuDai: They probably won't see each other too soon. OOPS! SPOILER!**

**Robotchick1: There will be some time skipping. I'll let you readers know. But for now, nah. I'mma cool it. I'm staying in the high school period. For now. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Sports<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mom." The woman in the dark room, glasses reflected to the bright screen of her laptop, over looks to see her son leaning on the door frame. The lights flickered on by his finger. She brought her glasses a bit down her narrow nose to see the boy better in her sight. A pleasant smile appears on her face. She gestured a 'come here' hand wave which he proceed. The dark haired teen sat across from his mother. She push aside the laptop and gave her full attention towards him.<p>

"Yes, dear." She entwine her fingers upon the desk.

"I'm joining a sport." He stared at her. And she stared back with the same eyes as his. Concern but horrified. The older woman knows her son very well. She can see it in his dark eyes that he's serious about this. She just didn't understand why he decide to do something so crazy. Slowly, her head beeped. Just like the day he plead on his knees to go to school at age seven. Yet, that was years ago. She felt anxious.

A lump in her throat throbbed down as she swallowed. She removed her specs, massage the temples on her head. Thin brows furrowed, forming wrinkles on her forehead.

"Mom. I'm doing it for myself." He said making her mom even more mournful in her thoughts. Rebellious tears came down to her cheek bones. Her hands caught the running tears instantly. Sasuke sighed.

"Mom, I'm not asking for your opinion. I'm informing you my new objection. Like it or not, just...be proud of me. Trust me." Now, he stood on his feet, casually walked towards the door. He stopped before exiting the room. He looked over his shoulder. Waited to hear her shaky voice.

"I-I-We will, Sasuke." She smiled. The corners of Sasuke's mouth slightly turned upwards. He left after her comment. He was pleased to hear her say that. He knows that his mother wouldn't interfere in what ever decision he makes. Whether it turns out bad or good, she will always do her best at the very end giving in her full support. She may try talking him out of it but it's what her son wishes to do. Well then be it.

He deserve to create his own happiness. All kids have to start from somewhere. She didn't raise her own kids to sit in the back of the bus.

The next day in school, Naruto slammed his hand on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke eyed the paper under neath the tan hand. Sasuke didn't know what was more annoying. Naruto's stupid grin on his face or Kiba's and Lee's hollering 'finally'. Don't Lee need to go back to his class? Pushing that to the side, Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took the paper. Pulled out a pin from his pocket, he wrote down his information on the paper. Soon as he completed it, Naruto snatched the paper and ran around the room with the paper in his hands waving like a flag.

The pink and red head teens swayed their way in the room, eyeing the prancing idiot. Karin and Sakura came closer to the boys.

"Why are you guys smiling creepy?" Karin pushed her black frames in further up her face.

"Sasuke is trying out for baseball." Lee exclaimed with stars glistening his eyes. Sakura gasped. She moved closer to the Uchiha, giving him a hug behind him.

"Really! Sasuke, that's awesome!" She squealed. So happy that her crush is joining something and she gets to stand on the side to cheer him on. She can't wait for that very day. Sasuke will be so impress. She thought. While day dreaming, Sasuke nudged her off of him. He got up from his seat. Mumbled that he's going out for a walk.

While walking, Sasuke let his mind drifted. He wondered if he should play baseball for four years. Wouldn't that be alright? Baseball is the safest sport for his own health. If he would had played soccer or football, his would regret it. Going back to the hospital sucks. He hates.

"Hey." He looked right next to him. A smiling teen popped up leaning on the wall. Leg against the wall and hands stuffed in his pocket. Sasuke completely stopped.

"Nh." Sasuke greeted. The silver teen, Suigetsu, brow raised up.

"So I heard." He said. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. He leaned over the window sill. A breeze hits his face, his long locks of hair flowed smoothly with it. Inhaling the autumn air. So relaxing.

"Do your mom approve?" Suigetsu said it as if he was concern. Which he is. He knows Sasuke for years. The time in the hospital created some type of bond between them. Sasuke came out more often and the kids around went up to him. Karin and Suigetsu found a way to get closer to the young Uchiha. It wasn't easy. But for them it was worth it. They saw that he was lonely.

"She does." Sasuke stared out from afar. Suigetsu turned his head to see over his shoulder. A short girl walked passed them. Her skirt was rather low to her knees. And she wore this huge sweater. So unattractive. Her hair straight hair gracefully bounced below her shoulders. He didn't catch her face in time, but he sworn that she isn't as appealing, judging by her uniform.

"Wa-wait for me, onii san!" She called. Her soft voice grabbed his attention. It was sweet and high. Suigetsu looked ahead, down the hall was the two sophomores. Very popular ones. The great Neji and Tenten. With Lee along, the three are the most competitive human beings ever. The three teens are in the school dojo team as captains and are blue belts in karate. People don't mess with them.

"You're slow. Keep up a little bit faster." The long hair brunette turned his back. Tenten sighed. She looked down at the indigo haired girl.

"We have a few more rooms to show you and that is all." Tenten said. She grabbed the short girl's hand before following Neji.

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu. Still staring at the three down the hall, Sasuke swirled his head to see who he was looking at.

They turned the corner.

"New kid." Suigetsu whispered to himself. Sasuke didn't bother asking who he was talking about. Wasn't his concerns.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the changes? Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days in the week that means I'm too eager to wait. LOL. <strong>

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews and Favorite it! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Black Journal<strong>

* * *

><p>When the guys and I lined up for fitness and medical check ups, my skin immediately felt moist. Like, the air around the room didn't enter my lungs. My throat clenched as if a noose was around my neck. The walls felt like it was closing in on me. I reached in my pockets for my instrument. I placed the mouth of it between my lips and pumped. As I inhaled, I felt a bit relax.<p>

I stuffed it back in my pocket.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" The nurse called for me. Naruto exited out under the sheets that hang to cover the section for privacy. He clasped his hand on my shoulder. A goofy smile played on his lips.

"Sensei said I'm able to play. Good luck, teme!" He winked. I brushed his hand off me. I went under the curtains, on the other side sat a nurse with a smile on her face. She patted the seat next to her. I sat down and let her do her magic.

"Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"You're quite a looker. Any girl friends?" I didn't know where she was going here. It didn't sound like she was flirting with me. She stood up with her stethoscope. I mentally hissed when I felt the coldness touched my skin. She plotted in every different areas around my back and chest.

"No, miss."

"Any allergies?" I really hate this question.

"I'm allergic to...Hamsters."

"Hamster?" She sounded very amused. A crack of laughter seeped through her lips. She tried to contain herself so I won't feel bad. But mentioning it to her was worst than anything. Till her giggles trailed down, she continued asking me questions.

I told her I have asthma and done surgery when I was seven. She wrote that down along with my allergy. She measured my height and scaled my weight. Shine a bright flash light towards my eyes, checked my ears, flatten a popsicle stick against my tongue. She performed her job just like the doctors do in the hospital. I hand her extra information from my doctor. She was pleased.

After more questions, I left. She said my results seems good but I have to take it easy. Mom said the same thing this morning. I made no promises to either of them. I walked out the room while dressing myself with my uniform button up shirt.

"Sa-Sasuke!" I looked down to see her. She ran up to me with open arms. For a short period of time, I grew soft around her. I don't know why. Her beady large emerald eyes glistened at me.

"Did you pass?" I asked. Her head bobbed up and down quite rapidly. She jumped around explaining her what she presented to the cheer leader captain. All week she has been blabbering about joining the team with her best friends. This blonde girl name Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Karin. Actually, the three kept on discussing about non stop.

Sakura always come to me for some sort of comfort. After school and weekends, Sakura goes over to Ino's place. Ino helped her through the techniques since her mother is a cheer leading coach. She explained how she felt nervous moving her body. She said she looked like an awkward teaser. That made me laugh. She always made me laugh.

I am loosening my strings.

"I think my legs are still shaking. I'm just so glad that I made it. If I didn't, I would be so embarrass!" She hid her face and squealed all cutesy. She puckered her lips. I can't lie, she's cute. But...She's not my type. Naruto called dibs on her. And I'm not getting in between them.

"How was the physical?"

"It went well." She stopped by her locker, getting her books for class.

"I can't wait to cheer for you." She shyly said. Part of her face hiding behind the locker door. I smirked, leaning against the lockers.

"My personal cheerleader?" Her face reddened like a rose on a bush. Her eyes looked away as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Ever since the day she kissed me at Kiba's party, I hated her. She was too clingy, hyper, Naruto's other half, and loud. I tried to ignore her presence. Some say I was being rude. I didn't listen to them. I didn't care what they had to say about me.

She then got the idea that she started acting funny. Like she kept her distance away from me and when she talks to me, she ask about homework and help. But now that I got to know her better, she changed for the best. I guess her inner character came out. Like she's more real to me. I guess the loudness was for the attention. Bothering to me since I have Naruto screaming my name in school, at my house, his house, and on the phone.

"I-I guess." I petted the crown of her head. Like a little sister.

"Sure, I'll see you later-" Something... Or someone ran up to me when I turned my heels. That person fell backwards, lucky for her I caught her by arm. I pulled her back on her feet. Her indigo locks blanket her face, so it was hard to see. Books stacked up in her small hands. She needed help. But I wasn't going to volunteer to help a stranger. Rude or not. I don't like to get caught up in something that will make me be late for class or something. She bowed her head.

"G-Gomen..." She raised back up and went around me. She turned the corner. I looked down to see a book. I picked it up. The book was black with tinted pink line papers. I flipped through it.

"She left her journal." I mumbled. Sakura peeked over my arm.

"Don't look through it!"

"I'm no-" Something captured my eyes. A bit disturbing and sad. It really stabbed me in the head when I read it. I shut the book before Sakura sees it. I stuffed the journal in my sash bag. Sakura pouted.

"So?" Her hands placed on her hips. Brows arched, expressing a curious look.

"I'll return it."

"Are you sure?" The girl that wrote that had some kind of problem. I had trouble thinking. I can image the words repeating itself. I don't want to get Sakura involve. She would pressure and question about it. Who know what would Sakura do.

"Yeah. Yeah. I have to. Hurry to class." I fanned her off. The surprise look told me she forgot about the time. She skedaddled down the halls. I went to class. A substitute, sitting on the chair reading a book as the students talked over each other.

I seated on the empty chair at the back. I know this is wrong but I got curious. This is so unlike me. But the book called out to me. I pulled out the journal and opened it to the first page. I read about six pages.

'_I told them I don't need you. I know it. Deep within, I honestly fear help from you. I don't want to see crazy_.'

'_The first session was alright. Kurenai is nice. She told me about herself. I done the same. I felt comfortable around her unlike the rest._'

I skipped a few pages. Everything was okay. Her story was weird. I didn't know who was this Kurenai. I'm guessing that she is helping the writer out on something. Each pager, the writer seems to pull off a fake act toward her love ones and be dead around others. She made herself look weak.

Somehow I can relate to her. If my younger self read this, I would absolutely connect with her. I use to feel empty. Lonely when my family didn't understand how I truly felt. Lost as my days went by as my butt is glued on the hospital bed. Cramped up every time the white solid walls stares right back at me.

'_I hate Kurenai. She thinks I'm over thinking it. She thinks I'm going nuts! I know it. She saw the slashes on my arms. I told her they're line of people who made me feel out of place. She told me to stop. She told my father. He was worried, especially mom._'

Nuts? Slashes? She's emo? She was just doing good. Why is she rejecting the help in front of her? Well, in the beginning she didn't want the help. But it makes since if she's cutting herself. It's pretty sad. Maybe not knowing what is right from wrong and vise verse, it can make anyone go insane. This is very intense. Very interesting to read.

I skimmed through the pages to find that exact page I saw minutes ago. I stroked my thumb against the page. The words tighten the chains around my heart. I absently touched the center of my chest. The scratchy words written in thick sharpie across two pagers. The text was bold in black, the sharpie seemed to pierce through the thick paper. The ink, passed through the thick paper. I can just imagine her hand pressuring the utensil like she's stabbing a prey to death.

'_I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!_'

Who is she?

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the changes? Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days in the week that means I'm too eager to wait. LOL. <strong>

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews and Favorite it! **

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling<strong>

* * *

><p>Lazily, I dropped my heavy exhausted body on to the air mattress. I felt so relief. Finally, I can rest. It has been a long three weeks. Mid terms were on their way so I cramped so many nights, surrounded by notebooks and textbooks. Even Naruto stopped by to study with me, complaining that he's going to fail without my help. Doing double work wasn't easy. It's like feeding a ignorant baby. Then baseball try outs gave me a mega migraine. I was satisfied to make it in the team. After that, the guys and I had to go to after school practices. When it was over I had to rush back home, check my mother typing in her study room, and do homework and then study.<p>

I thought I wouldn't wake up the next day. I thought I would be sent to the hospital. But. I made it. I really pulled it off. I passed the midterms with a ninety eight. My muscles hurt so much from baseball and I think my brain just stopped functioning soon as I dropped dead in my bed. Today, we had our first game and won. I can't believe I let the Usuratonkachi drag me to an after party to celebrate. I didn't drink but smoked.

Even though smoking felt amazingly relaxing I will never do that again.

I felt vibrations under my hip bone. I stuck my hand in my pocket to pull out my cell phone. I read the caller ID. It read Sakura. What's with her?

"Hello?" I answered the phone. I heard shuffling a giggles. As much as I wanted to be curious, I brushed it off. I waited until I heard shushing.

"Hey Sasuke kun. I was wonder if you would like to hang out tomorrow or something? I'm not- I hope I'm not bothering yo-you." She stuttered. By the sound of her voice she sounded nervous. Usually shes not the type to be nervous around me.

"I guess that's fine. I'm free tomorrow." I slapped my forehead. I was suppose to take a break. Saturday is the only day to relax. Damn it.

"A-ano... Okay. See you at Leaf mall around one." I ended the call after grunting. This is so tiring. Just by thinking, I just want to fall asleep.

Minutes passed and slumber took me in for a ride.

The screeching phone rang in my ear. I immediately stir awake and reached for my cell. I didn't pay no mind who it was that my voice sounded nasty.

"What!?"

"Sa-Sasuke it's going pass one forty. I tho-"

"I'll be there less then twenty minutes." I hang up. In speed, I jet to the bath room freshening up. I got out naked and went through my dresser pulling out clothes. By the time I was ready, I went down stairs to the kitchen.

"Where-"

"Out. Out with a friend. Be back before eight." I went through the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and an orange. The woman on the chair sipping warm milk giggled. She said her farewells as I left out the door.

I took a taxi to the mall. The Leaf mall isn't as far if driving in a car. So the short ride to there was fine. I came out the taxi wondering my eyes to spot anything pink. She couldn't be that hard to fine. Am I right?

She must be at the mall. I went towards the mall sliding doors. Soon as the door automatically slide right, a harsh tackle to my chest knocked the air out of my lungs. I looked down.

"Baka! I thought you weren't coming." The pink headed girl snuggled her face in my sweater. I rolled my eyes then ended up smirking.

"Sorry for over sleeping, princess." I flicked her forehead. Sakura pouted her cheeks like a blowfish. She spun around along with a hair flip in the air. I followed her.

I wonder why she wanted me to come with her. I don't do mall trips with women. I learned that mistake with my mom. She always hit the sales and ended up carrying multiple bags along with me.

While walking, I eyed almost every store. They're starting to look the same to me. Sakura took my hand, dragging me to a store. A jewelry store.

"Uhhh...why are we here?" I whispered in her ear. Sakura's cheeks glowed pink. She shyly glanced at me.

"I'm secretly getting a belly piercing." She said.

"Are you... serious?" She nodded. A lady came by asking our reason for coming. Sakura told her about her appointment. The lady lead us to the back room where they do all the piercings. Sakura sat on a high chair. The lady mentioned something about cleaning it and feeling nothing but a pinch. It felt awkward standing here. Why didn't she call Ino. Or even Naruto.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke! Hold me." She extended her arm. I walked closer to hold her hand. She lifted her shirt up revealing her fair stomach. So smooth and toned.

"Can't believe you're really doing this." She eyed me with sparkly eyes. She smiled nervously.

"I'm glad that you came. If you didn't I would had punked out."

"You're right." A light nudge from the elbow lifted the weird weight off my shoulders. I pulled up a chair and sat down. Still hold her her small hands in mine. We talked about school and random situations we been through. I gold her she had gotten taller. She gasped. She smacked my shoulder with her other hand. I laughed. I compared her to a T-Rex.

"You're lucky you're cute." Did that just slipped out. Did I just said that to her. Sakura blinked. Also not believing that I said it.

"You thi-think I'm cute?!" Her sweet voice trembled. I looked away, covering up anything from my face. I sighed, dragging my hand on my face.

"You're not...ugly. I gues..." I stopped talking before I say something stupid. I turned back to see her blushing face. I can feel my face heating up. Hopefully my face is still pale. Any sign of red will ruin my life. I used my arm to cover the lower half of my face.

"Thanks."

After getting her piercing overy her navel, we went out to eat for lunch. We ordered something small. Like a sandwich and a drink. I asked for a terrible as Sakura ordered for a strawberry smoothie. I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Lately, I have been thinking about cutting my hair." Sakura ran her fingers threw her hair. Her locks were long and silky. Gave me the urge to touch it for some reason.

"Don't."

"Huh?"

"The length of it is perfect. I like it. Do your stomach hurt?" I flipped to another topic. I noticed she wasn't eating as much. She glanced down to notice that and chopped on her sandwich. The idiot got mayonnaise all over her lips and on the tip of her nose. Every since she rubbed on me to be nothing but a friend she has been caring less about acting a lady. So every lunch period, she pigs out. Ino didn't fit her title as a pig whe n she kept on nagging about Sakura's messy habit.

"Baka! You just don't care how you eat." I leaned over to wipe it with my thumb. I simply wiped it and absently liked it off. Sakura's eyes bugged out. I chuckled. Slowly, her face flushed red as Karin's hair.

"You...you're not fair." She looked away.

I cocked my head to the side. What she meant by that?

"Would you feel better if I pay for this?" She nodded dramatically.

"Screw the nails in your neck before your head fall." I joked. She flashed a small smile.

"Too late."

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. What do you think about the changes? Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days in the week that means I'm too eager to wait. LOL. <strong>

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Eyes<strong>

* * *

><p>Fresh year was a breeze. I successfully made it to tenth grade mostly with everyone. I shared most of my classes with the blonde idiot. I didn't mind. He brought some color in the dry atmosphere. Everyday he always do something stupid and the whole class ended up cracking laughs. Even though he gets in to so much trouble, he still smiles. Sometimes we sit together in the principal office because of his stupid stuns and pranks.<p>

The idiot quit baseball, saying it's my sport. I didn't understand him but I watched him signed up for football. He mentioned something about winning Sakura. The blonde kid trained everyday to be more built. Now his a bit thicker than me. He's not as muscular as male models but toned out more. No homo.

After all that training and practices, Naruto came to my games as I went to his. The idiot carelessly laughs while making touch downs looking paralyze on the floor. Everyone would come around him in every single game to check if he's fine. Naruto gives the crowd thumbs up and then they all cheers like wild apes. Later on, I run back to the hospital with Sakura checking up on Naruto. His serious bruise and injuries didn't surprise us. But his quick healing abilities did.

There's another thing I noticed about Naruto this year. That piece of turd is smart as hell. I don't know where this knowledge came from, maybe from those brutal tackles, but he's not asking me for help like he usually do last year.

We shared a study class in period eight. Instead of goofing off talking to his loud buds, he wondering off towards the library. I saw him going in there lately. I ignored it but now, I'm curious what is really going on.

One day I eavesdropped. I hid behind the bookshelves peeking through the old dusty books. Naruto came in looking around for something. No...Someone! I moved to another position as he moved further back to sit next to... A girl! That little sly fox! Mostly Naruto did all the talking and the short girl whispered little. Naruto made jokes and she giggled but immediately stopped and went back to table. I guess there were books and papers in front of them. Who knows.

Possible studying. If she's Naruto's tutor, she probably smart as hell. I casually walked out with a smirk. I tease Naruto later on about this.

I had another game coming. On that day, I saw Naruto and Sakura waving at me. I gave them a nod as I sat down with my team. Soon as the game started the coach chose me to bat first. The thick ball in my throat throbbed. I don't know why he chosen me for the first round. I picked up my bat and walked towards home base.

Somehow, I never felt this feeling before but I felt eyes on me. I know. I know. There's a crowd loads of people. But there's this specific eyes laying on me. Like I'm being pulled by them. Is someone calling for me.

A flash of white head towards me in a speed of light. My arm swung the bat as my first reaction. The smack from the ball echoed and every stares witness the long gone ball. I ran my might. First base. Second base. Quickly, someone grabbed the rolling ball on the green surface. I sprint to third place. The ball was thrown, heading to home. The crowd screamed stay. My legs wouldn't stop.

I skidded to home base. The ball was on my neck. At the same time, seconds stopped. My heart dropped. The dust from cutting the dirty floor waves in the air like the ocean tides. Until the foggy air fade away, the crowd went silent. My foot on the base didn't catch my interest. Those eyes did. Those clear eyes. I was so attracted to the catcher's eyes. That I didn't hear him say out. I didn't hear my coach yelling in frustration. I didn't hear my team cussing at me with spit and nudges. I didn't hear Naruto's remarks and Sakura's concerns.

Those eyes. Those eyes.

I went home. Mom cooking dinner. She wore her adorable apron that says 'What's Cookin' Good Lookin'. Her long hair lies on her back gracefully. I sat on the chair. An exhausting sigh from nostrils alarmed mom that something was wrong.

"What's up Sasuke?"

"No-nothing." I bowed my head. The refreshing cool flat table was relaxing on my forehead.

"I got a call from Itachi!"

"What he said?"

"He said he send a gift to us as he traveled to Italy."

"Hopefully not pizza." I rolled his eyes. Mom chuckled.

"Silly boy. No. He said we would like it."

"Nh." I grunted. I shut my eyes and let my mind go blank.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. So sorry. I wasn't doing well in school and now I'm in the boarder line with a fifty chance to walk this year. So I'll probably be slowing down making stories. Hopefully not the Naruto's stories. I'll try my best going back.<strong>

** Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days that means I'm too eager to wait. LOL. Or need to update because I'm slacking.**

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Only Friend<strong>

* * *

><p>So it has been almost a year with this journal. I don't know who it is but I need to return it back to it's owner. Something tells me to keep it in my bag. Never know what will happen.<p>

Naruto doesn't like Sakura anymore. I didn't believe until I saw him tickling this other blonde and kissing her cheeks. The girl tried pushing him away suggesting that they should go the class before they be late. Naruto blocked her between his body and the wall and both shared a kiss.

"Ino..." I turned around to see smiling Sakura. I guess that was one of Sakua's close friends. The two love birds walked away. I looked down at Sakura and kissed her forehead. She always blush when I do that. I don't know why but my lips feel the need to touch her forehead. I like our closeness. At first Naruto was pondering my head. But he has someone else and I can feel free to do my own thing. Right?

She took my hands pulling me to our class. We sat together talking little every time the teacher stops talking and checking his computer. Sakura entwined our fingers together. Sakura whispered in my ear saying she wants to chill at my place. I shrugged my shoulders.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She smiled.

"I'm not sure about today. Mom is deep cleaning." Sakura volunteered to help.

"Hahahaa. She like everything done by herself. Sometimes I tried to help but she stops me, sending me off to my room." Sakura laughed. My mom always been a clean freak. Like me.

"I wish my mom was like. The woman always yells at me to clean my room. Like it's cleaned enough." Sakura said.

"Maybe you need to clean the whole house for a chance. I remember the time my brother and I made her mad and cleaned the whole house and cooked for her. Like a turn page, she praised us."

"I'll try that." She giggled. Sakura always mentioned that she has bad terms with her mother. They're have the same attitude which is why they can't communicate like a normal loving family.

The school bell rung and we exited out the room. Sakura and I had to part ways. Before turning to leave, she pulled me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes, pressing my lips over hers. She breathed heavenly in the kiss.

Just then, a bunch of books tumbled on the floor. We broke out of the kiss and saw a girl squatting down grabbing each books. Sakura left. I guess she didn't notice. I squatted next the indigo hair girl and helped her. I placed seven books in my left arm and held up two in my hand. I got up as did the girl. She was so short. A little bit shorten than Sakura by two inches maybe.

I couldn't see her face since her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"Go-gomenas-sai." I barely heard her. She clumsily tried to stable five thick books in her arms. Why is she carrying so much anyway? I moved up to hold her balance with the books. She mumbled a thank you.

"Where are you taking these?"

"To-to the lib-library." She stuttered. I followed behind her. Kurenai sensei, the librarian, opened the door for us. We placed the books down. The late bell rung.

"Shoot." I faced the girl who was talking Kurenai sensei. The girl turned to me. Almost. Almost! Our eyes met. She nervously covered her face and ran off to the back. Kurenai sensei giggled and went back to her desk checking the books that the girl and I dropped off. I looked at the girl up and down. She wore the school uniform. The blazer gave her a box figure as well as the skirt. It didn't fit her body like the rest of the girls. Her socks were length to her mid thigh.

Her hair length to her shoulder. It falls nicely on her shoulders as she bob her head or even shakes it. It's so shiny looking. I walked out the room. I felt the feeling of someone watching me. I look back at the library before leaving. The girl peeked but quickly hid behind the shelves.

So weird.

Later on school ended, I didn't stay for practice. I was tired and I had piles of homework. School comes first. Am I right? I made it out the gates and Kiba called me over. I went towards him. I noticed a little girl standing next to him.

"What is it?" I eyed Kiba. Kiba pointed at the small fry. I looked down at her. Kiba patted my back before leaving. How is he going to leave me like this? This better be important.

"Hey, I'm Hyuga Hanabi." I nodded. Last name sounds familiar.

"Uchi-" She interrupted me.

"I need your assistant." Huh? I adjusted my slash bag over my shoulder.

"What little girl need my help."

"Well, it's not me. But someone dear to me needs you." She lowered her eyes low. Her clear white eyes blinked and stared at me. I nearly jumped. I got a better look at them.

"Uh huh. I don't beli-"

"Uchiha san! I can't sleep at nights when I hear my sister cries. I can't stop staring at her when she doesn't eat anything but her medication. You have to help me. Please!" Her small hands tightly gripped mine. I glared at her.

"Stop this! Why are you begging me? Who do you think I am?!"

"My sister only friend." She sobbed.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Han-Hanabi..." I turned around to see the girl from earlier. I lost my breathe. The gush of wind whipped her hair wild. I stared deeply in her lavender eyes. Her hollow lavender orbs. I stumbled back. The girl ignored my presence and crouched down the Hanabi. The girl wiped the tears off Hanabi's face. She stood up.

"Go-Gomen... Let's go-go Ha-Hanabi."The girl went in the car that was parked beside us. Hanabi hesitantly went to the car. She whipped her head around.

"Uchiha. She needs you." She went the car.

Her words bothered me the whole day. Those eyes bothered me too. Have we met? My head pounded. I took a shower and went to sleep. I woke up at the middle of the night to receive text messages from Naruto. I didn't check them. I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. So sorry. I wasn't doing well in school and now I'm in the boarder line with a fifty chance to walk this year. So I'll probably be slowing down making stories. Hopefully not the Naruto's stories. I'll try my best going back.<strong>

** Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days that means I'm too eager to wait. LOL. Or need to update because I'm slacking.**

**Sorry for the on and off Character POV. So far, this is about Uchiha Sasuke. But you guys get the point. Right?**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

* * *

><p><strong>A Challenge<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm here to visit...Hyuga...Hin-Hinata." I read this paper in my hand. Hanabi passed the paper to me after school yesterday. Before that she kept on pestering me to go to the hospital on Saturday. I really didn't want to go back. But yesterday she made me upset and I gave in.<p>

The nurse in the front desk gave me to the room number. I took the elevator to the third floor. Passing the kids floor. The slide doors opened and stepped out. I looked around, passing rooms. I stopped at room three twenty seven. I sucked in air before opening the door. The bright light in the room hits my eyes. I shield my eyes with my arm as I shut the door close.

"Hello, Uchiha. Welcome to guidance." Was that...Kurenai sensei. She was sitting behind a desk smiling.

"Umm...You work here too?"

"Yes! Explain why are you here?" She said. I sat down. Next to me was...Hinata. Our eyes met and she nervously looked away. Her twitching fingers were busy knitting a white scarf. The string linked to her bag. Guessing it's where she keeps her ball of yarn.

"I'm here for...her." I aimed my thumb at the startled girl.

"Seems like you don't want to be here." Her brows furrowed. I gestured in my seat.

"I don't know why I'm really here for...I'll see what I can do."

"Okay. I'll run off to the bathroom. You two can help yourself and chat." She ran out the room. The door closed shut. I was hoping for silence but there were soft music playing in the back ground.

An idea came up. I picked up my bag and pulled out a small book. I placed it on top of the desk. This belongs to one of Kurenai's patients. I bet she'll know who it's from. As I did so, small hands snatched the book out of my hand. She flipped through the book and shut it. Her glossy hair covered her face.

"Di-did you read it!?" She almost yelled. This was awkward. I scratched the back of my head. I couldn't lie to her. She was the owner for crying out loud.

"Ye-yes. I did." I said while staring at her. Her face came to view. Her face was red and eyes widen as if it were going to pop out any second. Just by her face, I can sense balled up emotions. I should had read someone's private thoughts. But that page grabbed my attention. I had no idea it was hers. I had no idea she was mad in her head. I should be the one concerned. I should be the one lost. Confused. Scared.

"I-I have to go-go." She packed her stuff in her bag. She stood up from her chair and head to the door. I stopped her.

"Why?" She blinked as her eyes scanned all around except at me. I blocked the door.

"Mov-move please. I nee-need to go." Her mousy voice said. I took her wrist away from the nob. She eyed me hard.

"I read about this. About you leaving early. And you run back home to him." She gasped. She jerked her arm but I had a strong hold on her. I didn't hold her to the point of making a bruise. Hopefully.

"I do-don't kno-know what yo-" I pulled her closer to me. Eye to eye. Her lips trembled. I can feel her shaky breathe on my chin. She then used one free hand and pounded my chest with weak hits.

"You're telling yourself that it's better to not get help."

"No! Please move! Please!" She yelled. I narrowed my eyes. Where is sensei? Shouldn't she be the one stopping her? Does sensei let her go. Or keep her in the room. I don't know. It's best to keep her here. She needs the help. Even though, I read the book, there is someone telling me I should give Hanabi a chance. I'm doing this for that little bug. She better not ask for me again after this.

"You want to kill yourself." Her hand dropped like a rag doll arms.

"Sh-shut up!" She glared.

"What would your mother and father think, you ask yourself." Tears bubbled up and spilled down her face.

"Pl-Plea-please!" She sobbed to the tile floor. I let go of her hand and she cried in her palms. I let her cried. I watched her crying about how cruel I am. I sighed. Kurenai walks in with a worried look on her face. She ran towards Hinata. Hinata let the woman hug her. The woman looks up at me with a sad smile.

"Hinata, you need my help. Just admit it." Kurenai soothed her. Hinata's whole body shook in her arms. She still rejected her offer.

"...I-I want to go-go home.." She mumbled. Minutes later, I told Kurenai I take her home. We exited out the hospital and took the cab. Hinata didn't wipe her ugly face. Her eyes were puffy, snot dried above her lip, cheeks moist and pink. She couldn't go back home looking like that.

"Stop." I told the cab. I paid him and I dragged the girl to an ice cream polar. We sat at the very back. I piled a bunch of tissues in front of her. Hinata glanced at me to the tissues. She took some and cleaned her face off. At the moment, I thought about it. I'm not dong this for Hanabi. I'm really doing this for Hinata. If no one can't help her recover faster than I would.

"Ari-arigato." She whispered. A man came by and I ordered cookies and cream smoothie. He came back and set it on the table. I slide it to her. She was going to refuse it but one look from me she slurped it.

"If you're going to act like a big baby than I'm here to return the favor to play your game." She stopped sucking the straw.

"Game?"

"Listen Hinata. I really don't want to be drag into this but... I'm here." I said.

"I-I.."

"You what?" I spatted.

"Yo-you would ju-just give up...Like ever-everyone else."

"Have anyone ever bought you ice cream." She shook her head.

"Than I'm not anyone." I folded my arms and smirked. Just then, a tiny smile formed on her face. I leaned closer to her.

"And if that man touches you again...come to me." She nervously looked away. And nodded. I don't believe her. She wouldn't tell me. She kept that secret for God knows what. A small spark tickled in my chest. I wanted to get to know her. Know more of her. See her makes me sick. Seeing her like a nervous wreck that is. I'm only doing this for her own good.

And she better accept this new change. I'm not no pushover. I don't give up easily.

I won't drop her like a forgotten toy.

"You'll be a challenge."

"I-I'm not no ga-game." I smirked.

"Had you paused it or is it game over for you." She sharply whipped her head to face me. Her large light lavender eyes. Silky flawless hair. Are the only beautiful thing about her.

She slurped the drink some more. Ignoring my tease.

* * *

><p><strong>MDKat: Okay. <strong>

** Updating on Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays! If I post new chapters in random days that means I'm too eager to wait. LOL. Or need to update because I'm slacking.**

**Please no threat. Please no flames. Just simple suggestions and comments. **

**Reviews!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**I appreciated.**


End file.
